vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Солнечный ветер
right|thumb|350px|Возникновение ударных волн при столкновении солнечного ветра с межзвездной средой. Солнечный ветер — поток ионизированных частиц (в основном гелиево–водородной плазмы), истекающий из солнечной короны со скоростью 300–1200 км/с в окружающее космическое пространство. Множество природных явлений связано с солнечным ветром, в том числе магнитные бури, полярные сияния и различная форма кометных хвостов, всегда направленных от Солнца. В отношении других звёзд употребляется термин звёздный ветер, так что по отношению к солнечному ветру можно сказать «звёздный ветер Солнца». История Вероятно, что первым предсказал существование солнечного ветра норвежский исследователь Кристиан Биркланд ( ) в 1916 г. "С физической точки зрения наиболее вероятно, что солнечные лучи не являются ни положительными ни отрицательными, но и теми и другими вместе". Другими словами, солнечный ветер состоит из отрицательных электронов и положительных ионов. Kristian Birkeland, "Are the Solar Corpuscular Rays that penetrate the Earth's Atmosphere Negative or Positive Rays?" in Videnskapsselskapets Skrifter, I Mat -- Naturv. Klasse No.1, Christiania, 1916. Три года спустя, в 1919 Фридерик Линдеманн ( ) также предположил, что частицы обоих зарядов, протоны и электроны, приходят от Солнца.Philosophical Magazine, Series 6, Vol. 38, No. 228, December, 1919, 674 (on the Solar Wind) В 30-х годах ученые определили, что температура солнечной короны должна достигать миллиона градусов, поскольку корона остается достаточно яркой при большом удалении от Солнца, что хорошо видно во время солнечных затмений. Позднее спектроскопические наблюдения подтвердили этот вывод. В середине 50-х британский математик и астроном Сидни Чепмен ( ) определил свойства газов при таких температурах. Оказалось, что газ становится великолепным проводником тепла и должен рассеивать его в пространство за пределы орбиты Земли. В то же время немецкий ученый Людвиг Бирманн ( ) заинтересовался тем фактом, что хвосты комет всегда направлены прочь от Солнца. Бирманн постулировал, что Солнце испускает постоянный поток частиц, которые создают давление на газ, окружающий комету, образуя длинный хвост. Юджин Паркер ( ) осознал, что горячее течение от Солнца в чепменовской модели и поток частиц, сдувающий кометные хвосты в гипотезе Бирманна - это два проявления одного и того же явления, которое он назвал «солнечным ветром». Паркер показал, что даже не смотря на то, что солнечная корона сильно притягивается Солнцем, она столь хорошо проводит тепло, что остается горячей на большом расстоянии. Так как с расстоянием от Солнца его притяжение ослабевает, из верхней короны начинается сверхзвуковое истечение вещества в межпланетное пространство. Более того, Паркер был первым, кто указал, что эффект ослабления гравитации имеет то же влияние на гидродинамическое течение, что и сопло Лаваля: оно производит переход течения из дозвуковой в сверхзвуковую фазу. Теория Паркера была подвергнута жесткой критике. Статья, посланная в 1958 Astrophysical Journal была забракована двумя рецензентами и только благодаря редактору, Субраманьяну Чандрасекару попала на страницы журнала. В январе 1959 первые прямые измерения характеристик солнечного ветра были проведены советской станцией Луна-1. Наблюдения проводились с помощью сцинциляционного счетчика и газового ионизационного детектора. 40th Anniversary of the Space Era in the Nuclear Physics Scientific Research Institute of the Moscow State University, contains the graph showing particle detection by Луна-1 at various altitudes. Три года спустя такие же измерения были проведены американскими учеными на борту станции Маринер-2. Однако, ускорение ветра до высоких скоростей еще не было понято и не могло быть объяснено из теории Паркера. Первые численные модели солнечного ветра в короне с использованием уравнений магнитной гидродинамики были созданы Пневманом и Кноппом ( ) в 1971 г. В конце 90х с помощью Ультрафиолетового коронального спектрометра ( ) на борту спутника SOHO были проведены наблюдения областей возникновения быстрого солнечного ветра на солнечных полюсах. Оказалось, что ускорение ветра много больше, чем предполагалось, исходя из чисто термодинамического расширения. Модель Паркера предсказывала, что скорость ветра становится сверхзвуковой на высоте 4 радиусов Солнца от фотосферы, а наблюдения показали что этот переход происходит существенно ниже, примерно на высоте 1 радиуса Солнца, подтверждая, что существует дополнительный механизм ускорения солнечного ветра. Характеристики Из-за солнечного ветра Солнце теряет ежесекундно около одного миллиона тонн вещества. Солнечный ветер состоит в основном из электронов, протонов и ядер гелия (альфа-частиц); ядра других элементов и неионизированных частиц (электрически нейтральных) содержатся в очень незначительном количестве. Хотя солнечный ветер исходит из внешнего слоя Солнца, он не отражает реального состава элементов в этом слое, так как в результате процессов дифференциации содержание некоторых элементов увеличивается, а некоторых — уменьшается (FIP-эффект). Интенсивность солнечного ветра зависит от изменений солнечной активности и его источников. В зависимости от скорости, потоки солнечного ветра делятся на два класса: медленные (примерно 300-400 км/с около орбиты Земли) и быстрые (600–700 км/с около орбиты Земли). Существуют и спорадические высокоскоростные (до 1200 км/с) кратковременныеВремя прохождения мимо Земли ~ 1–2 дня. потоки. Медленный солнечный ветер Медленный солнечный ветер порождается «спокойной» частью солнечной короны при её газодинамическом расширении: при температуре короны около 2 × 106 К корона не может находится в условиях гидростатического равновесия, и это расширение при имеющихся граничных условиях должно приводить к разгону коронального вещества до сверхзвуковых скоростей. Нагрев солнечной короны до таких температур происходит вследствие конвективной природы теплопереноса в фотосфере солнца: развитие конвективной турбулентности в плазме сопровождается генерацией интенсивных магнитозвуковых волн; в свою очередь при распространении в направлении уменьшения плотности солнечной атмосферы звуковые волны трансформируются в ударные; ударные волны эффективно поглощаются веществом короны и разогревают её до температуры 1 — 3 × 106 К. Быстрый солнечный ветер Потоки рекуррентного быстрого солнечного ветра испускаются Солнцем в течение нескольких месяцев и имеют период повторяемости при наблюдениях с Земли в 27 суток (период вращения Солнца). Эти потоки ассоциированы с корональными дырами — областями короны с относительно низкой температурой (примерно 0,8 × 106 К), пониженной плотностью плазмы (всего четверть плотности спокойных областей короны) и радиальным по отношению к Солнцу магнитным полем. Высокоскоростные потоки Спорадические потоки при движении в пространстве, заполненном плазмой медленного солнечного ветра уплотняют плазму перед своим фронтом, образуя движущуюся вместе с ним ударную волну. Ранее предполагалось, что такие потоки вызываются солнечными вспышками, однако в настоящее время (2005 г.) считается, что спорадические высокоскоростные потоки в солнечном ветре обусловлены корональными выбросами. Вместе с тем следует отметить, что и солнечные вспышки, и корональные выбросы связаны с одними и теми же активными областями на Солнце и между ними существует статистическая зависимость. Феномены, порождаемые солнечным ветром Солнечный ветер образует гелиосферу, благодаря чему препятствует проникновению межзвёздного газа в Солнечную систему. Солнечный ветер порождает на планетах Солнечной системы, обладающих магнитным полем, такие явления, как полярные сияния и радиационные пояса планет. Неоднородность потоков солнечного ветра (вдали от планет) порождает межпланетное магнитное поле. Солнечный ветер и давление света Часто люди путают солнечный ветер (поток частиц: протонов, электронов и т.п) с эффектом давления солнечного света (поток фотонов). Отчасти это связано с проектами использования солнечных парусов: кажется естественным, что солнечный парус должен надуваться солнечным ветром; в действительности давление солнечного света в несколько тысяч раз превышает давление солнечного ветра. Хвосты комет, всегда направленные в противоположную сторону от Солнца, также образуются за счёт давления света, а не за счёт солнечного ветра. См. также * Луна-2 Литература * "Солнечный ветер. Соросовская Энциклопедия", 2005 * космоса. Маленькая энциклопедия'', М.: Советская Энциклопедия, 1986 * Что такое солнечный ветер * Паркер Е.Н. Динамические процессы в межпланетной среде / Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1965 * Пудовкин М.И. Солнечный ветер// Соросовский образовательный журнал, 1996, No 12, с. 87–94. * Хундхаузен А. Расширение короны и солнечный ветер / Пер. с англ. М.: Мир, 1976 * Физическая энциклопедия, т.4 — М.:Большая Российская Энциклопедия стр.586, стр.587 и стр.588 * Living review: Kinetic Physics of the Solar Corona and Solar Wind Примечания Категория:Солнечная система Категория:Астрофизика